gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos
Chaos is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. This mission is the first full session in GTA V between Michael De Santa and Isiah Friedlander. Overview Chaos is unlocked after the mission Marriage Counseling. Dr. Friedlander will call Michael after the mission, asking Michael needs to meet him at his clinic. The mission will become available and can be completed at any time before the mission The Jewel Store Job. Description Michael's dialogue at the beginning of the session will depend on the previous mission the player completed: * Marriage Counseling - Michael talks about the incident where he pulled Martin Madrazo's house off the Vinewood Hills, saying that he is back in the "life" now that he needs to make a lot of money quickly. Dr. Friedlander responds by claiming that Michael "feels a need to explain every decision" he makes, and that he needs to take more responsibility for his actions. * Friend Request - Michael says that since he pulled Madrazo's house off the hills, the only thing that he has been doing is killing and robbing. He explains that he joined an old associate and he made a new friend too, and now his life is out of control. Dr. Friedlander tells Michael that his level of denial is "concerning". Friedlander asks Michael if he has had any other 'violent' urges. Michael's response will depend on the player's actions in the game. Sometimes, Michael will say that he feels like "two different people" and that he doesn't like either of them. He can also say that he "hurts other people without thinking" and then "feels bad" about it, calling himself a "sick hypocritical fuck". Regardless of Michael's responses, Friedlander offers some advice that the player can accept or reject. * Reject advice - Michael tells Friedlander that "everyone makes mistakes" and that he is not trying to be perfect. * Accept advice - Michael tells Friedlander that he just wants to be "happy". Regardless of Michael's response, Friedlander asks Michael about his sexual behaviour, and Michael's response will again depend on the player's actions. If the player did not sleep with any prostitutes or booty calls, Michael will say that he had "thoughts" but didn't have any problems, or that he has been a "good boy" and didn't have any problems at all. On the other hand, if the player slept with a prostitute or booty call, Michael will say that he "got lonely" and called a girl, which Friedlander will chastise Michael for. The session continues until Michael has a "breakthrough", before being interrupted by Friedlander, who claims their session time has expired. Following the session, Michael pays Friedlander $500 and leaves the clinic. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The name of the mission comes from the phrase "You're plainly addicted to chaos", said by Friedlander during the session. This phrase, and a lot of the dialogue, was also used in Michael's Character Trailer. * Michael reveals during the session that he dreamt about a career in football during high school. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions